


Logic and Apple Juice

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Unexpected Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been a friendship there but here it's not exactly the one they expected to have.</p><p>(Or that time McCoy was underhanded, Spock was admiring and Jim is doomed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logic and Apple Juice

**Author's Note:**

> It's a touch late but I'm counting it because I'm not asleep yet. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. For the Unexpected Friendship square in my trope bingo.
> 
> Edit- Forgot this but thanks to Innercircle for grammar and spelling aid. And the support in general.

_If it had been you there, Jim, he would have made the same choice you did._ Bones thought as he watched the first officer sit by Jim’s bed as he had for the last week. _You asked the wrong question._

 

‘I didn’t expect it of you.’ Bones said suddenly, the thought that had been in his head for days finally escaping.

Spock did not look up from his vigil at his captain’s bedside but acknowledged the comment. ‘Doctor?’

‘A great emotional display, seeking illogical revenge-’

‘My actions were not illogical.’

Bones huffed in disbelief. ‘Your logic can justify chasing Khan and nearly killing him?’

‘A logical argument can be made.’

Somehow, that was enough. Bones thought about pushing for more, for an admittance that Spock’s actions were illogical but something in him stopped him from pursuing it.

Spock’s lowered eyebrow somehow felt like a small smile.

*********

Planning the rebuilding the Enterprise while justifying their actions and involvement in it’s destruction was a massive job. With Doctor McCoy still massively restricting th- Jim’s movements and banning him from all but the most urgent of briefings; Spock was doing most of the Captain’s job.

Most because not even McCoy could stop the force of nature that was Jim from getting his way. Spock was sneaking him in the paperwork for personnel to work on.

But there was still enough work for Spock to be required to work late nights, often going straight from his nightly paperwork to visiting Jim when the visiting hours began. On this particular night, he was reviewing the damage to their ship and frowning at the mass of repairs that needed to be done.

A knock on the door was enough to make him frown in confusion. ‘Come in.’

Doctor McCoy entered, a deep frown on his face and a med kit in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. ‘Spock, why are you still up?’

‘Doctor. I was not expecting a visitor.’

‘Don’t try and change the subject on me, I know you don’t state the obvious. Now, when did you last sleep?’

Spock’s eyes flickered at McCoy’s perceptiveness. ‘Vulcans require less rest-’

‘Uh huh. I know. Still require some rest.’ McCoy put his med kit on Spock’s desk. ‘What are the chances of you following a request to rest?’

‘I will endeavour to follow your request when there is time to do so.’

‘Thought so.’ McCoy sighed. ‘Don’t blame me if you collapse or die in the next day.’ He looked around Spock’s room. ‘Got any glasses?’

Spock eyed the whiskey. ‘I do not drink.’

‘Earth custom. I don’t expect you to drown the bottle but a sip or two to celebrate our dear Captain’s return to good health won’t hurt?’ McCoy located the cupboard containing the whiskey glasses a student had brought Spock as a joke and began to pour the whiskey into two glasses.

‘A logical statement.’

‘You need a better way to agree with me Spock.’ McCoy said as he offered one glass to him. ‘To death defying captains- may his luck never end.’

‘An illo-’

‘Just drink the damn whiskey.’ McCoy took a large gulp of his and Spock reluctantly copied the gesture. The drink tasted unusual and familiar but having not had whiskey before he had no basis to compare it to.

‘What are you working on?’

Spock blinked. ‘The repair details of the Enterprise. The damage is extensive, a near complete remodel is required.’

‘Why not just scrap her?’

Spock was finding it hard to think. ‘I do not believe that would be the decision Jim would make. What was in the drink?’

‘Sedative. It’s apple juice, figured you won’t notice the difference until it was too late.’ McCoy half lifted Spock from his chair and helped him into his bed.

‘You drank as well.’ Spock recalled. He tried to feel displeasure at McCoy’s underhanded deed but all he could feel was admiration at his resourcefulness.

‘Yeah, well. Hope you don’t mind but I’m going to end up campin’ on ya floor.’ McCoy’s southern accent was deepening as the sedative took effect.

‘I would recommend my desk chair over the floor.’

‘Was that a joke?’

‘Jokes are illogical.’

‘Course they are.’ But McCoy was smiling and Spock found himself pushing a blanket at him as the sedative stole the last of his consciousness.

********

‘You’re smiling Bones.’

Bones looked at Jim, who was sitting up in his hospital bed reading a padd. He narrowed his eyes, knowing Jim was working but sure he would have something to cover it up with if he asked to look.

‘I’m allowed to smile.’

‘You just talked to Spock. Argued with him actually.’

‘I know.’ Bones’ smile widened.

‘Oh God, you’re friends now aren’t you? I’m doomed.’

Bones thought about denying it but decided mocking Jim was more fun. ‘Yes you are sweetheart.’


End file.
